sytrefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Session 1 begins during the 3rd of August 578. The events unfold in the city of Starran and its surroundings, beginning in the Starran Courthouse. Events Escape from jail Session 1 introduces Leonard Cheerypie, Celia, and Aerni (group 2). Group 2 begin on trial for misuse of powers, under the judgeship of The Honourable Judge Thomas. The court is revealed to be home to many ghosts who were executed at the Starran Gallows. Judge Thomas declares Group 2 to be innocent after Aerni convinces the court that they are not powered and are in fact travelling bakers. For this supposed mixup, the court's guards are fired and a new host of guards employed. After cooking a passable Neeb tart for Judge Thomas, Group 2 are requested to bake for Thomas' birthday, on the 4th of February. Group 2 escape the kitchen while the new guards are attempting to arrest the old guards, taking with them 3 knives, a rolling pin and a cranberry. The Silverybield Crag part 1 Having escaped from jail, Group 2 make their way to the Silverbield Crag, a local tavern to seek money to replace their prison slacks and purchase equipment. They meet the owners of the tavern - two brothers, John and Dave, as well as an enigmatic ghost named Sam. Making contact with Sam, the group plan to con patrons in a game of Fantasy Card Game Number 4. From Dave, they learn of a forest - the Sten forest - to the south which may house valuable game and foraging goods. With plans made with Sam, the group make their way to the Sten forest. The Sten Forest When inside the Sten forest, Leonard recruits aid from a mossy rock to help hunting wolves. In exchange for removing moss from the rock, the rock points the group in the direction of wolf tracks. To bait the wolves, the group smears leftover Neeb tart on their faces. Within minutes, wolves arrive and are slain by the party. They are skinned for a wolf pelt and their blood drained into a wolf bladder by Leonard. The group then returns to Starran to peddle the wolf pelt in the merchant's quarter. The Merchant's quarter At the merchant's quarter, Aerni successfully sells the wolf pelt to a fur salesman for 60 gold pieces. This money is split between the group and used to purchase clothes from the Ivy Crag, for 10 gold each, and thieves' tools for 5 gold. The group then purchase a map of Starran and a travel guide from the tourist centre, for 7 gold and return to the Silverybield Crag. The Silverybield Crag, part 2 Back inside the Silverybield Crag, Celia and Sam scam patrons in Fantasy Card Game Number 4 for profit, and Leonard and Aerni talk to the rocks of the tavern to try and find where money is kept. The money is revealed to be stored in a secret compartment hidden in a bookshelf in the 1st floor of the tavern. The group invest their earnings into an inn room and split up for the rest of the evening. Individual missions Leonard visits various alcohol sellers around Starran, purchasing beer and rum, and picking up empty bottles from the trash of a bar. He pours the wolf blood into one of the bottles and disposes of the empty bladder out of the inn's window and onto the face of a passerby. Celia visits various destinations around Starran, discovering the surprising lack of ghosts around the DANGER, and the Dragon's cove. Aerni sneaks into the Silverybield Crag and follows the instructions of the rock to discover the stash of John and Dave. He takes the riches back to the inn and keeps the 20 gold, returning the memorabilia present in the stash back to the Crag. Category:Episodes